


My Begin

by Time71091



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ex - Lover, Just a Talking Fiction, M/M, Sick Character, Talking, take care
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time71091/pseuds/Time71091
Summary: Một cuộc nói chuyện giữa Sakazuki và Borsalino khi anh bị cảm cúm và Sakazuki đến chăm sóc anh. Câu chuyện này xảy ra trước fic "Killing me softly".
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Kizaru | Borsalino, Sakazuki | Akainu & Borsalino | Kizaru
Kudos: 2





	My Begin

Kizaru đã có một ngày vật vờ trên giường bệnh. Cũng lâu lắm rồi anh chưa nếm mùi bệnh tật nhưng chỉ cần một cơn cúm mùa kéo tới đã có thể quật ngã vị đô đốc ánh sáng của tổng bộ hải quân. Thường khi bị bệnh anh sẽ tới thẳng bệnh xá để ở lại đó, sức khỏe của các đô đốc rất quan trọng nên chỉ cần họ hắt hơi sổ mũi cũng được theo dõi chăm sóc tận răng. Thế nhưng hôm nay điều đó đã thay đổi, Kizaru được lệnh cứ nằm ở nhà, bác sĩ và y tá từ viện quân y sẽ tới thẳng chỗ của anh thăm khám. Kizaru không hiểu vì sao mình được đặc cách như thế nhưng anh cũng vui lòng nằm một chỗ.

“Tôi để thuốc đây nhé Kizaru-san, một chốc nữa anh phải uống thuốc rồi hẵng ngủ. Tôi sẽ quay lại đo nhiệt độ của anh vào buổi chiều.”

Nữ y tá nói với vị đô đốc, cẩn thận đặt sẵn thuốc theo từng liều lên chiếc tủ đầu giường cùng với một bình nước lọc to rồi rời đi. Khi chỉ còn một mình Kizaru chui hẳn vào trong chăn, anh đang bị một cơn sốt cao hành hạ khiến toàn thân lạnh toát dù thực tế cơ thể nóng bừng. Mũi xả nước như cái ống cống còn đầu thì nhức như búa bổ, Kizaru không muốn ngồi dậy uống thuốc mà chỉ muốn quấn chăn như tổ kén. Những y bác sĩ thường thăm khám sức khỏe cho Kizaru quá hiểu anh, họ sẽ để anh tự giác vì ép uổng chẳng được lợi ích gì. Họ biết Kizaru sẽ làm theo lời họ, tuy nhiên không phải ngay lúc đó nên cứ để mặc anh. Mỗi khi bệnh vị đô đốc ánh sáng thực sự lười biếng, khi không cần phải vào bệnh xá nhiều người qua lại anh cảm thấy thật yên tĩnh. Thính giác của Kizaru rất nhạy, anh thậm chí nghe được chuyển động dưới nước nên mặc dù luôn có tiêu chuẩn phòng riêng khi ở bệnh xá, đối với anh mà nói nó vẫn rất ồn.

Kizaru không biết mình đã nằm bao lâu, anh đã ngủ một giấc và giật mình tỉnh giấc khi nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa. Nghĩ rằng y tá đã quay lại đo nhiệt độ của mình, Kizaru cũng chẳng buồn ngồi dậy để xem ai tới mà cứ thế nằm ườn ra úp bụng trên nệm. Tiếng bước chân lớn dần sau khi tháo bỏ giày, Kizaru tuy đầu óc lùng bùng nhưng vẫn phân biệt được các loại âm thanh, tiếng chân này không giống với nữ y tá. Chẳng để anh đợi lâu, người vừa vào nhà anh đã tới bên ngoài cửa phòng ngủ rồi đẩy mạnh cửa vào.

“Trông anh như xác chết vậy !”

Một người đàn ông cao lớn với bộ suit trắng, còn mặc nguyên chiếc áo choàng hải quân và cái mũ lưỡi trai với chữ Marine xuất hiện ngay trước giường Kizaru sau khi đã cẩn thận đóng cửa lại. Cậu ta bình luận một câu nghe hơi thiếu lịch sự, đi vòng qua giường khép cửa sổ đang mở rộng lại để tránh gió lùa rồi mới trở lại bên cạnh chiếc giường.

“Còn chưa chịu uống thuốc ? Anh tính chết khô trên giường à ?”

“Thủy sư đô đốc…ngài đừng càm ràm nữa, tôi biết rồi ~”

Kizaru rên rỉ, bèo nhèo như miếng giẻ rách úp mặt vào chăn nhưng vẫn bị Sakazuki tóm lấy lôi dậy. Người đồng đội lâu năm nhét thuốc vào tay anh và đưa cho anh một cốc nước đầy, hất mặt ý bảo anh uống nhanh đi. Kizaru không thể kháng cự trước sự bắt ép này, bỏ hết thuốc vào miệng uống ngụm nước nuốt trọn sau đấy lại nằm lăn ra nệm dang hết tay chân như tư thế ngủ của một em bé. Sakazuki nhìn thấy cũng buồn cười nhưng không chỉnh lại, chỉ cười nhẹ trong lúc dán miếng đo nhiệt độ lên trán anh.

“Ngủ đi, tôi sẽ báo nhiệt độ để họ không đánh thức anh.”

Sakazuki ấn tay trên trán Kizaru lần nữa để chỉnh miếng dán, vị đô đốc ánh sáng muốn nói gì đó nhưng cơn mệt mỏi làm anh nhanh chóng nhắm mắt lại rồi thiếp đi. Khi anh tỉnh dậy lần nữa Kizaru nghĩ Sakazuki đã đi rồi nên đã ngồi dậy tháo miếng dán trên trán xuống, thuốc đã ngấm vào cơ thể, cơn sốt của anh đã được tạm đẩy lui. Mặc dù vẫn còn khá mệt nhưng anh đã có thể bước xuống giường, bụng đã đói, Kizaru nghĩ mình cần ăn gì đó nên đã xỏ chân vào dép bước ra ngoài.

“Cậu chưa đi sao ?”

Kizaru thật sự ngạc nhiên khi thấy Sakazuki ở bên ngoài phòng khách của anh, ngồi trên sofa thủng thẳng đọc sách. Lâu lắm rồi anh mới thấy dáng vẻ suy tư của Sakazuki khi cậu ta tập trung đọc một cái gì đó, kể từ lúc chia tay và dọn ra sống riêng thì anh cũng phải thay đổi nhiều thói quen, trong đó có thói quen chia sẻ những cuốn sách cùng Sakazuki. Ngài thủy sư đô đốc trông có vẻ nhàn rỗi khi đã cởi bỏ lớp áo choàng dày và nặng, hạ cuốn sách xuống để nhìn về phía anh.

“Tôi có để đồ ăn cho anh dưới bếp.”

Mắt Sakazuki nheo lại thành đường chỉ, cậu ta đang đọc cái gì đó trong tủ sách của anh. Kizaru cũng chẳng quan tâm mấy, anh đi vào bếp để lấy đồ ăn và quay trở lại với một tô mì ramen miso với thật nhiều gừng. Kizaru đặt nó lên bàn rồi ngồi đối diện với Sakazuki, cậu ta vẫn đang chăm chú đọc cuốn sách đã hơn một phần ba.

“Cậu mua mì ở quán tôi thích đấy à ?”

“Tôi có ra ngoài trong lúc anh ngủ, cũng may anh tỉnh dậy đúng lúc đấy.”

Sakazuki nói trong lúc vẫn khuất mặt sau cuốn sách, còn chẳng thèm hạ nó xuống để nói chuyện với anh.

“Ha ha ~ Lẽ ra cậu nên cài báo thức cho tôi luôn để dậy mà ăn cho nóng chứ ?”

Ramen với súp miso là món khoái khẩu của Kizaru, thật mừng vì Sakazuki vẫn còn nhớ điều đó, còn kĩ tính lấy nhiều gừng cho anh và đó cũng là thứ anh thích. Quán mì nằm trong thành phố, đi cũng khá xa vì bây giờ Marineford đã dời sang mặt sau của Red Line còn cái quán đó sau khi xây dựng lại thành phố thì nó vẫn nằm đó ở khu vực sinh sống của hải quân và gia đình của họ.

“Đích thân cậu đi mua mì cho, tôi không biết phải trả công cậu như nào đây hả sếp yêu quý ?”

“Anh nhanh trở lại vị trí là được rồi.”

“Ha ha ~ Cậu chăm bẵm tôi chỉ vì thế thôi hả ngài nghiện công việc ?”

Kizaru bật cười, nhanh chóng ăn sạch tô mì. Nó vẫn còn nóng nên không phải hâm lại, mồ hôi túa ra khiến anh cảm thấy khỏe hơn. Kizaru dọn dẹp sau khi ăn xong, anh quyết định đi tắm nước nóng, cơ thể giống như được hồi sinh một chút sau khi ăn và tắm để xả sạch mồ hôi.

“Cậu ghiền cuốn sách đó dữ vậy à ?”

Vị đô đốc không khỏi ngạc nhiên anh đã làm bao nhiêu việc mà quay lại vẫn thấy Sakazuki ngồi đó, chỉ thay đổi tư thế. Bây giờ cậu ta cầm cuốn sách bằng một tay, ngồi vắt chân chữ ngũ dựa vào ghế, tay còn lại bám dài trên thành ghế và vẫn chúi mũi vào cuốn sách. Sakazuki lơ đễnh lười nhác không trả lời chỉ ậm ừ, Kizaru thấy vậy đến ngồi kế bên nhìn vào cuốn sách và anh chợt chột dạ nhẹ.

“Thôi cậu về đi, ở nhà tôi lâu quá rồi.”

Kizaru nhẹ nhàng lấy tay gạt cuốn sách xuống rồi khéo léo đoạt lấy nó gấp lại. Sakazuki liếc mắt sang nhìn anh, ánh mắt không có ác ý gì nhưng cách cậu ta quan sát anh rồi nhướng mày lên làm Kizaru bỗng dưng thấy khó tả như bị lật tẩy. Kizaru biết mình kì này không thoát rồi chỉ nhe răng cười trước vẻ mặt nghiêm túc hiếu kì của người từng là bạn đời của anh. Thế nhưng cậu ta vẫn không buông tha anh, còn nhoài người tới lấy lại cuốn sách Kizaru đã đưa ra giấu phía sau lưng.

“Nè nè, cậu về đi, không phải thủy sư đô đốc bận rộn lắm sao, đừng có ở nhà tôi miết thế chứ !?”

Kizaru giật lại cuốn sách, cả hai có một cuộc tranh giành nhẹ trên chiếc ghế sofa lớn. Như trở lại cái thời còn chung một nhà, chiến thắng cuối cùng luôn thuộc về Sakazuki, khi cậu ta đã muốn thì bằng giá nào cũng phải giành được. Hai người gạt luôn chiếc bàn con qua một bên rồi lăn đùng xuống thảm nằm trên sàn thở dốc sau cuộc vật lộn, Kizaru chỉ vừa mới bệnh dậy vẫn còn mệt nhưng anh cũng bật cười rất vui.

“Anh định im lặng đến bao giờ, Borsalino ?”

Sakazuki chợt hỏi khi cậu ta ngồi dậy trên thảm rồi cúi đầu nhìn thẳng vào mặt anh.

“Nói chuyện gì ?”

“Việc gặp lại Kuzan !?”

“Ha ha ha ~”

Kizaru bật cười lớn, biếng nhác nằm duỗi tay chân ra trước cặp mắt khó hiểu của Sakazuki.

“Thật là…bao nhiêu cuốn sách trên kệ, cậu lại chọn trúng quyển này !? Hôm nay không phải ngày may mắn của tôi rồi. Nói cho tôi biết lý do trước rồi tôi trả lời câu hỏi của cậu.”

Sakazuki đưa nó ra trước mặt anh rồi chỉ vào dòng chữ nhỏ uốn lượn trên gáy sách.

“Tiếng hát từ đại dương xanh” – ngài thủy sư đô đốc đọc rành rọt cái tên với vẻ hài hước rồi gập cuốn sách lại cúi nhìn anh với một nụ cười ranh mãnh. – “Tuy là người đọc nhiều sách nhưng anh đâu có thích tiểu thuyết tình cảm ? Tôi phải thấy lạ thôi.”

“Con mắt cậu vẫn nhạy béng nhỉ, Sakazuki ~?”

“Điều làm tôi bất ngờ là…cậu ta vẫn còn theo đuổi anh tới giờ, kiên trì ghê nhỉ ?”

Kizaru giật mình khi nghe người đồng đội lâu năm đồng thời cũng là người yêu cũ bình phẩm như vậy, anh quay đầu nhìn cậu ta từ vị trí nằm của mình.

“Vẫn còn ? – Cậu đang nói gì thế ?”

“Thông minh như anh mà không biết thì đang giả vờ hay anh ngây thơ thật ?”

Sakazuki lúc trước rất ít khi bàn tán về Kuzan nhưng bây giờ cậu ta lại thoải mái hơn hẳn. Ngài thủy sư lật trang đầu của quyển sách ra đọc những lời đề tặng trong đó trong lúc đợi câu trả lời từ Kizaru. Thực ra anh cũng không sợ phải cho cậu ta biết những gì đã diễn ra giữa anh và Kuzan sau khi anh chia tay nhưng để mà kể ra thì quả thực còn nhiều ngại ngùng. Kizara ngồi dậy, dựa lưng vào ghế sofa, họ vẫn ngồi nguyên trên chiếc thảm lót sàn phòng khách.

“Tôi biết các cậu luôn ganh đua với nhau, ngoài ra tôi không để ý gì khác đến Kuzan vượt mức anh em hay đồng đội. Tôi luôn xem cậu ta là đứa em trai, cậu biết đấy, Kuzan thua tôi gần 10 năm tuổi.”

“Tôi cũng nhỏ hơn anh, Borsalino.” - khi anh vừa dứt lời, Sakazuki nhìn anh cười bí hiểm.

“Ừ thì…cậu nhỏ hơn thật nhưng đâu có quá nhiều cách biệt với tôi ? Mà cậu là cái người càm ràm tôi suốt giống như ông già.”

“Quay lại chuyện Kuzan đi, đừng có đánh trống lảng. Anh biết là tôi không mắc bẫy đâu mà ?”

Kizaru nghe vậy biết mình không thể chuyển chủ đề, đành im lặng đầu hàng. Có những chuyện không phải dễ nói, nhất là khi đối diện với người yêu cũ. Cho dù tình cảm giữa anh và Sakazuki đã nhạt nhòa cũng không thay đổi được sự thật họ từng là của nhau. Mỗi khi ở trước mặt cậu ta, trong lòng Kizaru vẫn còn nhiều bức bối khiến anh không thể dễ dàng tâm sự chuyện tình cảm của mình với cậu ta.

“Trái tim anh là cánh chim quen sống cảnh hoang vu  
Đã tìm được nơi mắt em khung trời của nó.  
Đôi mắt em là cái nôi buổi sáng  
là vương quốc của trời sao.”

Tiếng hát anh đã lạc xuống chiều sâu trong đôi mắt ấy  
Hãy để anh bay lượn  
trên khung trời này rộng lớn, cô đơn  
Hãy để anh xuyên thẳng tầng mây  
và tung cánh bay lên trong ánh mặt trời.”

Sakazuki cất giọng đọc những vần thơ gửi tặng anh từ trang sách, bên dưới có kí tên Kuzan, gửi từ Biển Bắc Xanh. Mặc dù trông như là một người rất khô khăn, Sakazuki lại là người rành rẽ những thứ lãng mạn hơn anh. Đó là lý do vì sao Sakazuki lập tức thấy điều kì lạ khi liếc nhìn kệ sách Kizaru đặt phía ngoài phòng khách, nơi anh đặt những cuốn sách đang đọc dở của mình. Chẳng có gì phô bày tốt hơn một bài thơ, lại còn là thơ tình, nghe từng câu từ chất giọng trầm của Sakazuki khiến anh vô thức tặt lưỡi tiếc thương cho bản thân mình hôm nay không giấu nổi bí mật này.

“Gần đây tôi có gặp lại cậu ta…sau đó thì cậu đã biết rồi đấy.”

“Hmm…không cần trông khổ sở như thế Borsalino, tôi có khẩu cung anh đâu ?”

“Cậu đang khẩu cung tôi đó !? Nghĩ tôi dễ dàng tâm sự với người yêu cũ của mình chắc ?”

Kizaru rất ít khi tỏ ra cáu bẳn nhưng bây giờ trong tình trạng vừa khỏe lại một chút sau cơn cảm cúm làm anh không kìm chế được mớ cảm xúc đó. Cảm giác ngượng ngùng trộn lẫn với khó chịu do sức khỏe làm anh bốc hỏa, đô đốc Borsalino đột nhiên quát cấp trên của mình khiến cậu ta chưng hửng gập sách lại ngồi ngay ngắn nhìn anh dè chừng. Kizaru giật mình khi phát hiện ra cảm xúc của mình bộc phát ngoài mong đợi, sau khi thở dài, anh xua tay bỏ qua cho Sakazuki.

“Anh đang để ý quá chuyện “người yêu cũ” rồi. Chính anh nói với tôi rằng anh muốn chúng ta vẫn còn là bạn thân, vậy mà khi tôi quan tâm đến anh thì anh lập tức thủ thế.”

Sakazuki xuống giọng nói với anh, ngài thủy sư không phải là người chỉ biết la hét mà cậu ta còn biết dỗ dành. Kizaru mỉm cười, anh lấy lại vẻ nguy hiểm thường ngày của mình ngay lập tức.

“Cậu tò mò chuyện tình ái của tôi chứ gì ?”

“Không hề. Tôi chỉ ngạc nhiên vì Kuzan kiên trì đến vậy.”

“Thế trước đây có chuyện gì ?”

“Có một thời gian ngắn chúng tôi căng thẳng, đó là vì anh đấy nhân vật chính ạ.”

Sakazuki lại mỉm cười trông hết sức gian tà khiến Kizaru không nhịn được gõ đầu cậu ta một cái. Mặc dù anh không thể hiện nó ra trên mặt, nhưng anh vẫn là con người, vẫn biết ngại ngùng.

“Tôi nói thật mà, lúc đó Kuzan mới vào hải quân không lâu.”

“Xem như tôi chưa nghe gì hết nhé.”

Kizaru xua tay, anh đứng lên ngồi lên ghế rồi lấy khăn tắm đậy lên che mắt. Sakazuki thấy người kia im lặng lảng tránh cũng đứng lên ngồi xuống bên cạnh Kizaru trên chiếc ghế sofa lớn. Ngài thủy sư mở trang sách đang đọc dở dang, cả hai rơi vào trầm tư im lặng. Khi Kizaru không muốn nói Sakazuki cũng không muốn ép anh, thế nhưng cái tính của cậu ta là truy cùng đuổi tận, anh có thể không nói lúc này thì cũng phải nói vào lúc khác. Vị đô đốc ánh sáng ngồi suy nghĩ một lúc, đến tận khi tóc trên đầu anh cũng đã khô hẳn và chỉ có tiếng lật trang sách của Sakazuki anh mới đành lòng bắt chuyện lại với cậu ta.

“Tôi vẫn chưa hoàn toàn thoải mái với chuyện trở thành người yêu của Kuzan…Chúng tôi gặp lại nhau sau sự kiện End Point, Kuzan đã bày tỏ với tôi những gì cậu ta cất giữ trong lòng. Tôi đã đồng ý, sau đó Kuzan có giữ liên lạc với tôi cũng như gửi tặng một số thứ cậu ta mua được. Tôi không hỏi nhiều về cậu ta nên cậu có muốn biết hơn nữa cũng vô ích.”

Sakazuki hạ quyển sách xuống ngang mũi, liếc nhìn sang Kizaru ra hiệu cho anh nói tiếp.

“Chuyện chỉ có thế.”

Kizaru thở dài thườn thượt.

“Kuzan đang ở phe đối địch với chúng ta, tôi không dám tưởng tượng việc có ai đó biết đô đốc hải quân lại có quan hệ với một kẻ sắp bị truy nã vì liên minh với tứ hoàng. Tôi hi vọng anh tỉnh táo và giữ kín chuyện này.”

Ngài thủy sư bình phẩm, lật tiếp một trang mới.

“Cuốn này cũng hay đấy, tôi mượn về đọc nhé.”

Sakazuki kết lại, đứng lên cầm theo cuốn sách trước con mắt ngỡ ngàng của Kizaru. Anh không tin cậu ta chỉ nói có vậy !? Kizaru ngước mắt nhìn theo ngài thủy sư đến lúc cậu ta ra tận cửa mới kêu lên gọi giật lại. Sakazuki chưa kịp mở cửa nghe người kia gọi mình cũng dừng bước quay đầu nhìn anh, Kizaru ngồi trên ghế, vẻ mặt mệt mỏi vì cơn bệnh đang nhìn anh trân trối. Khi phát hiện ra việc Sakazuki quay lại, Kizaru đưa mắt nhìn sang chỗ khác như tảng lờ nhưng anh đã thành công trong việc lôi kéo sự chú ý của Sakazuki, anh muốn đập đầu vào gối cho rồi.

“Anh có muốn tôi ở lại không ?”

Sakazuki là người thẳng tính, cậu ta đã nói ra vấn đề của Kizaru một cách nhẹ tựa lông hồng. Ngài thủy sư ngồi xuống đối diện Kizaru, một vị trí an toàn thay vì ngồi bên cạnh. Vị đô đốc ánh sáng nuốt xuống một cách khó khăn, cảm giác kẹt giữa hai người đàn ông nhỏ tuổi hơn từng là đồng đội, bạn thân lại dâng lên, dày xéo bên trong anh. Anh nhìn Sakazuki, ánh mắt chỉ liếc qua một cái rồi hướng về một chiều khác, Kizaru vẫn chưa thể hoàn toàn đối mặt với cậu ta như những người bạn thân. Mỗi khi thấy Sakazuki ở quá gần mình, trong lòng Kizaru lại dậy lên cảm giác muốn trở lại những ngày tháng cũ khi họ là tình nhân. Sakazuki tỏ ra cực kì kiên nhẫn, cậu ta đan hai tay vào nhau, người hơi cúi về phía trước tay đặt trên đầu gối lặng lẽ quan sát Kizaru, mãi một lúc sau anh mới có thể cất tiếng nói chuyện với cậu ta.

“Tôi đang cảm thấy đang bị kẹt trong đống rắc rối, bực bội khó chịu quá đi mất.”

“Hử ?”

“Cậu chính là rắc rối của tôi !”

Kizaru nói một cách uất ức. Một đô đốc Hải Quân, là một con người luôn tự tin với những nước đi hiểm hóc trong chiến đấu, rất hiếm khi anh lộ vẻ yếu đuối và bất lực nhưng hôm nay ngay trong căn phòng này, trước mặt người đã đẩy anh ra xa trong mối quan hệ trước của họ - Kizaru nổi đóa. Sakazuki trợn mắt nhìn, không ngoài dự đoán của anh, cậu ta thực sự kinh ngạc.

“Ở gần cậu, nhận sự chăm sóc của cậu khiến tôi không thể bình thường nổi ! Cậu đã có người tình khác, tôi đang cố để rời xa để cậu, tìm cho mình một con đường nhưng rút cuộc cậu vẫn cứ lượn lờ quanh tôi, nhúng mũi vào chuyện của tôi.” – Kizaru tuôn một tràng không dừng lại, khi nhận ra bản thân vừa nói năng hàm hồ, vị đô đốc ánh sáng lại tỏ ra ngại ngùng quay đi chỗ khác.

“Thế ra là anh ghét tôi quan tâm chăm sóc anh ?” – Sakazuki nhướng mày ướm hỏi.

“Không phải thế !!” 

“Vậy anh muốn gì ? Borsalino !?”

_Mẹ kiếp tôi ghét cái tình thế của tôi ở giữa các cậu._

Kizaru chửi thề trong tâm nhưng may sao anh đã ngăn được nó không tuôn ra khỏi mồm.

“Tôi đoán là…vấn đề là về Kuzan ?” – Sakazuki nhíu mày hỏi , hơi nghiêng đầu qua để nhìn thẳng vào mặt Kizaru nhưng người kia lại quay mặt đi chỗ khác. Sakazuki trông thấy thái độ tránh né của Kizaru, ông ta càng thấy buồn cười nên cứ di chuyển để cố nhìn vào gương mặt người yêu cũ. Sau cùng ngài thủy sư đô đốc nổi tiếng chỉ có mỗi một biểu cảm là phẫn nộ đột nhiên bật cười rồi ngồi lùi sâu vào cái ghế, tựa lưng vào thành ghế sau lưng ông ta.

“Cậu cười cái gì ?” – Kizaru gắt gỏng hỏi.

“Anh dễ thương thật đấy ! Cơ mà…nếu rắc rối nằm ở tôi thì phải nói ra tôi mới biết đường xử lý chứ.”

Đến phiên Sakazuki tỏ vẻ trêu chọc, cậu ta vuốt mái tóc cắt ngắn cũn chuẩn quân đội của mình, liếc mắt nhìn anh với vẻ hài hước.

“Tôi đoán là anh ngại vì cả hai chúng tôi đều từng có quan hệ tình cảm với anh ? Rồi bây giờ Kuzan ở xa mà anh cứ ở cạnh tôi thì khó tránh được tình ngay lý gian ? Tôi nhớ có vài lần anh nhắc nhở tôi về chuyện phải bỏ hết quà tặng của anh để tránh người yêu của tôi ghen tuông, nhưng thật ra chính anh đang ngại đúng không ? Hơn nữa là…” – Sakazuki đột nhiên dài giọng ra, từ tốn nói lúc Kizaru quyết định quay sang nhìn thẳng vào mặt cậu ta với đôi mắt lóe sáng – “…anh sợ mình cắm sừng Kuzan vì ở gần tôi ? Tôi sẽ không bao giờ cho anh cơ hội đó đâu Borsalino, anh đang căng thẳng quá rồi.”

“Đừng có tùy tiện phỏng đoán như vậy !”

“Thế vấn đề ở đây là gì , Borsalino ?” – Sakazuki không nén được bật cười và đó là điều Kizaru rất ghét ở cậu ta mỗi khi hai người tranh cãi lúc trước, cơn giận của anh không bao giờ tác động được tới Sakazuki, giận như đấm vào bông. Thái độ nhẹ nhàng khó hiểu của Sakazuki càng làm Kizaru bực mình hơn nhưng Sakazuki quá kiên nhẫn, cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt anh với một nụ cười biết tuốt, sau cùng chịu không nổi Kizaru cũng quyết định khai ra.

“Tôi là người tình của cậu mấy chục năm và rồi bây giờ tôi lại thành người tình của Kuzan. Ba chúng ta đã có bao nhiêu năm ở cạnh nhau ? Rồi các cậu nghĩ gì về tôi ? Tôi không chắc mình có làm sai không ! Kẹt giữa các cậu làm tôi thấy khó chịu ! Kuzan ghen với cậu không ngừng, ghen kinh khủng, cậu ta giống như bị ám ảnh bởi việc “ganh đua với Sakazuki”. Tôi không dám chắc một ông già như tôi có thể bắt đầu một mối quan hệ mới cái kiểu này. Tôi 58 tuổi và cậu ta 49, tôi không hiểu cậu ta muốn gì ở mình !”

Kizaru che mặt bằng cả hai bàn tay, anh quá ngượng ngùng khi phải nói ra hết những suy nghĩ thầm kín của anh trong một mối quan hệ tình ái. Sakazuki vẫn đang nhìn anh chăm chú, Kizaru không thấy gì nhưng có thể cảm nhận ánh mắt của người kia đang dịu dàng nhìn mình, điều đó làm anh chột dạ không yên. Ngài thủy sư với tay lấy bình nước trên bàn rót ra hai ly, Kizaru đoán được vì nghe thấy tiếng động, khi cái ly được đẩy tới chỗ anh Kizaru mới buông tay khỏi mặt nhưng vẫn không chịu nhìn Sakazuki.

“Nghe tôi nói này” – Sakazuki nhẹ giọng cất lời như an ủi Kizaru. – “ giữa tôi và Kuzan trước giờ vẫn luôn có một cuộc chiến ngầm là sự thật. Tôi không muốn thua Kuzan, cậu ta cũng không muốn thua tôi nhưng riêng cái việc Kuzan bày tỏ với anh tôi có thể chắc chắn là cậu ta không đùa giỡn. Kuzan sẽ không đem tình cảm của bản thân ra để ganh đua ai thắng ai thua, cậu ta chỉ đơn giản là rất muốn anh.”

Thủy sư đô đốc đương nhiệm từ tốn bình luận, cậu ta uống nước rồi nghiêm túc nhìn anh, nhìn một Kizaru đang bị bệnh trong bộ pyjama ngồi bó gối trên sofa. – “Chuyện anh có từng là người yêu của tôi hay không đối với Kuzan không quan trọng, nếu không thật sự muốn nhiều như vậy cậu ta đã không gửi cho anh những dòng thơ tình đó. Tôi với Kuzan, trước giờ tôi không nói với anh nhưng giữa chúng tôi có một số nguyên tắc, bọn tôi tôn trọng nhau, anh ở cạnh tôi lâu như vậy chắc anh hiểu. Tôi đã biết Kuzan có tình cảm với anh từ rất lâu, tôi cũng từng ghen, nhưng Kuzan đã không động tới anh cho tới bây giờ. Cậu ta là một người anh em tốt, đừng suy nghĩ nhiều quá, hãy cứ nhận lấy tình cảm của cậu ta. Nếu anh không thích Kuzan, tôi khuyên anh chia tay liền và ngay luôn đi. Còn nếu anh thích, hãy phát triển mối quan hệ này vì anh xứng đáng được yêu thương.”

Sakazuki dừng lại một chút để vắt chân lên, ngả lưng ngồi thoải mái và rút lấy một điếu thuốc của Kizaru để trong bao thuốc gần đó trên bàn để châm lửa đốt, nhả ra một làn khói trắng rồi mỉm cười nói tiếp. – “Anh có muốn biết tôi nghĩ gì về việc anh lần lượt trở thành người tình của bọn tôi không ? Câu trả lời là tôi không nghĩ gì cả. Yêu thì giành lấy tình yêu, là đàn ông ngay cả chuyện mình thích ai còn không xác định rõ được thì làm cái gì được ? Tôi với Kuzan tính cách không có hợp nhau nhưng tôi chắc chắn với anh Kuzan có cùng suy nghĩ này, vì vậy Borsalino, bớt cường điệu hóa mọi thứ lên đi. Cậu ta không có nghĩ anh đàng điếm, dễ dãi hay cái gì đâu.”

Kizaru im lặng lắng nghe những gì Sakazuki nói, cậu ta quả nhiên vẫn là người thẳng thắn trong mọi chuyện, còn dễ dàng khuyên anh chia tay đi nếu anh không thích. Những lời Sakazuki vừa nói nghe hơi phũ phàng nhưng rất thành ý và vào đúng trọng tâm, Kizaru hiểu cậu ta hoàn toàn tác hợp anh và Kuzan mà không dị nghị tí nào. Gò má Kizaru chợt nóng ran đỏ ửng lên, anh không rõ vì anh lại bị sốt lại hay vì ngượng ngùng. Sau khi chia tay Sakazuki, Kizaru cảm thấy mình đã quá già để có thể có thêm trải nghiệm tình ái, vậy mà Kuzan lại nhào tới ngay lập tức. Vào cái đêm Kuzan đạp xe đưa Kizaru đi trên biển đến một hòn đảo mùa xuân, cậu ta đã nắm lấy tay anh thổ lộ toàn bộ tình cảm dành cho anh. Khi đó vị đô đốc ánh sáng có buột miệng hỏi Kuzan một câu, “Cậu không nghĩ tôi là một ông già hay sao ? Cậu không ngại à ?”. Kuzan khi đó chỉ nhìn anh mỉm cười lắc đầu :

_“Tôi đã từng thấy anh khi anh còn trẻ, tôi không yêu anh vì tuổi tác hay khuôn mặt của anh.”_

Kizaru đã nghe rõ những lời đó, vậy mà vẫn còn day dứt, suy nghĩ về động cơ mục đích của cậu ta khi tiếp cận anh. Đô đốc Borsalino đột nhiên cảm thấy mình thật ích kỷ, chính bản thân anh vẫn còn cảm xúc với Sakazuki nên lơi là cậu ta lại đi đổ lỗi cho Kuzan, thậm chí đổ lỗi cho cả Sakazuki mỗi khi cậu ta chăm sóc anh. Thời gian qua anh cũng rất thụ động, không hề liên lạc với Kuzan, anh đã bắt cậu ta phải chờ đợi mình trong tuyệt vọng. Kizaru ngẩn lên nhìn Sakazuki, anh quyết định sẽ xin phép cấp trên của mình một việc quan trọng :

“Sẵn tôi đang bị bệnh, tôi muốn xin nghỉ phép ít hôm.”

Sakazuki gật đầu nhìn anh hài lòng, chỉ nói anh lo dưỡng sức trước đi rồi cậu ta sẽ duyệt nghỉ phép. Kizaru cứ nghĩ ngày phép của anh được tính luôn vào mấy hôm nghỉ bệnh nên anh sẽ có thêm một, hai ngày nghỉ. Thế nhưng không ngờ Sakazuki hào phóng đợi anh nghỉ bệnh xong duyệt luôn cho anh 5 ngày nghỉ ! Sakazuki không trực tiếp gặp anh mà gọi qua den-den-mushi sau khi anh trình đơn xin nghỉ phép lên tổng bộ Hải Quân.

“Không phải cậu mong tôi khỏe nhanh còn đi làm sao ? Duyệt phép gì lắm thế ?”

Kizaru cảm thấy buồn cười, anh gạn hỏi sau khi nghe “lệnh tạm hoãn công tác” từ thủy sư đô đốc đương nhiệm.

“Đừng bận tâm chuyện đó, cũng lâu rồi anh không nghỉ. Chúc anh vui vẻ.”

Sakazuki rất kiệm lời trong giờ làm việc, khi không cần kíp phải la hét nổi quạu thì cậu ta không nói nhiều. Ngài thủy sư chỉ dặn dò vậy rồi nhanh chóng cúp máy, Kizaru còn nghe được cả tiếng có sĩ quan nào đó vừa chạy ùa lên í ới trình báo. Sakazuki, cậu bận thật đấy. Kizaru thầm nghĩ rồi mỉm cười, anh quay trở về phòng mình kiếm con sên truyền tin bé xíu bí mật Kuzan đưa mình rồi nhấc máy gọi cho cậu ta. Kizaru nghe tiếng chuông reo dài, hồi hộp giống như lần đầu anh sử dụng den-den-mushi để gọi cho Sakazuki với tư cách người yêu khi cậu ta đi nhiệm vụ dài ngày. Có lẽ Kuzan đi đâu đó bận nên Kizaru đã phải quay số gọi đến mấy lần mới được, khi đầu dây bên kia nhấc máy, giọng Kuzan gấp gáp xin lỗi.

“Tôi phải tìm chỗ khuất để nghe, xin lỗi đã để anh chờ lâu !”

Kizaru nhẹ nhàng hỏi vì cũng không có quá nhiều thời gian cù cưa.

“Tôi có 5 ngày nghỉ phép, cậu có thể gặp tôi không ?”

Phía bên kia chợt im bặt, Kuzan dường như đã rất ngạc nhiên. Đây là lần đầu tiên Kizaru liên lạc với anh, cựu đô đốc Aokiji bất ngờ tới không nói nên lời.

“Tôi không thể đi quá xa tổng bộ Hải Quân trong thời gian này, cậu đến được chỗ nào cho tôi địa chỉ hay là tôi tìm chỗ rồi cậu đến !?”

Kuzan đã im lặng một lúc trước khi cậu ta cười khẽ rồi đáp lại, giọng có chút phấn khích.

“Arara…Tôi sẽ tìm địa điểm và hẹn anh đến !”

Kizaru mỉm cười hài lòng, họ chào tạm biệt nhau chỉ sau vài câu liên lạc ngắn ngủi.

Cuộc hẹn sắp tới đáng mong chờ lắm đây.

**[END.]**

**Author's Note:**

> The love poem in fiction is a poem of Tagore, this is English version :
> 
> My heart, the bird of the wilderness,  
> has found its sky in your eyes.
> 
> They are the cradle of the morning,  
> they are the kingdom of the stars.
> 
> My songs are lost in their depths.
> 
> Let me but soar in that sky,  
> in its lonely immensity.
> 
> Let me but cleave its clouds and  
> spread wings in its sunshine.


End file.
